creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Archives ---- NSFW? Could you take a look at my latest story Father's Love and let me know if you think it needs a NSFW gate? It doesn't get into super gritty detail but deals with some pretty heavy stuff at the same time, so I'm not sure if it qualifies or not. Thanks! Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:00, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Quotes on the homepage Hey, bro, I don't know who is in charge of those quotes but I just want to tell you how great they've been and how much I have been enjoying them. Please send kudos to whomever is behind them. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 03:16, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I'll leave the tag off. I'd rather risk possibly offending a couple people (come on, its friggin creepypasta) than potentially scaring off readers because its listed as NSFW. Like you said, its kind of a grey area, but I don't think the descriptions are quite detailed enough to firmly ensconce it in there. Now, a video of it would be a whole different story...Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 04:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) My Story on the Workshop I just uploaded a new version. If you don't have the time to review it, don't worry about it. MrDupin (talk) 15:52, December 18, 2015 (UTC) May you please show me the problems with my older story "Tater Ater"? I am very curious to see. Chemical Cats (talk) 01:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Hello, you deleted my post (The Man In The Trees) and I am wondering why (I did look in the reasons why forum and couldn't find anything) Turbomouth (talk) 11:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Spinoff Appeal I really can't see why my response to my spinoff appeal was deleted. Plenty of other people have left feedback, and there was nothing objectionable in it. JZoidberg (talk) 16:36, December 19, 2015 (UTC) : In the past these appeals have gotten responses from the appellants and then been looked at again. I'd appreciate the chance to have that happen like everyone else, even if it doesn't. : JZoidberg (talk) 16:45, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::: There's a more recent one immediately after mine that wasn't removed. In any case, the page is clearly long enough that one extra comment isn't going to make a noticeable difference. Look, everyone up until this point has had the chance to give their feedback on their appeal and I'd appreciate the same courtesy. ::: JZoidberg (talk) 16:51, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::: Well I guess there's literally nothing I can do about that. Frankly, it's obvious that this isn't being removed to "conserve space" because the one immediately after it was left alone. I'm disappointed that you chose to find an excuse to remove it rather than actually having a dialogue. ::::: JZoidberg (talk) 16:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::: And the other ones on the page? Besides, you aren't the only admin on Spinoff Appeal, and there's a chance another admin could see it at any point in the future and reconsider the appeal (as has happened before) but now they won't have that opportunity. ::::::: JZoidberg (talk) 16:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::: I certainly made enough salient points that you apparently couldn't rebut that another look wouldn't be amiss. I could always ask another admin to look at it as a favor if I wanted to and there's a chance they could accept. ::::::::: And on every other page clearing space is done by creating an archive, but for some reason here it requires deleting something? ::::::::: There's no defense for doing this, but I can see that isn't going to stop you. ::::::::: JZoidberg (talk) 17:09, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Categories? Hello, thanks for correcting the spacing issues on my story '25, 26', I was just curious as to why the category 'Mental Illness' was added, since I personally don't think it's really applicable to the story. Thanks, Jet.98 (talk) 17:06, December 19, 2015 (UTC)